Eu te amo
by CamyMJ
Summary: "E novamente eu e Ash estamos em jornada… e ele continua igual. Ele sempre foi e sempre será… igual. Nossa relação continua a mesma… eu continuo o amando incondicionalmente e ele continua me tratando como uma irmã"


Eu te amo…

_**Olhos Castanhos, cabelos espetados**_

_**Sempre com um boné vermelho**_

_**Meio infantil, mas um doce**_

_**Ele é assim!**_

_**Quando será que ele vai perceber**_

_**Que ele ama a mim e eu amo você…!**_

E novamente eu e Ash estamos em jornada… e ele continua igual. Ele sempre foi e sempre será… igual. Nossa relação continua a mesma… eu continuo o amando incondicionalmente e ele continua me tratando como uma irmã.

Isso dói sabe… eu queria tanto… mas tanto ter o amor dele. O mesmo amor que _eu _sinto pelo Ash… eu queria que fosse correspondido.

Ele cresceu… mas continua com os mesmos olhos castanhos que me hipnotizam… os mesmos cabelos espetados que já fazem parte do que ele é… com seu inseparável boné vermelho. Igual. Desde que eu o conheci ele é assim… mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não quero que ele mude. Por que ele é assim… e isso já é mais do que eu posso pedir. Por que ele é infantil. Ele me irrita. Ele me provoca. Eu tenho vontade de mata-lo às vezes. Mas ele também me faz sorrir. Ele alegra o meu dia. Ele me entende… ele é meu melhor amigo. E eu o amo mais do que a mim mesma.

Ele simplesmente é assim! E eu só quero saber quando ele vai perceber que eu o amo e que no fundo… bem no fundo… eu sei que ele me ama também, mas é muito imaturo para perceber.

_**Quero dizer que estou amando**_

_**Mas não sei como começar**_

_**Será que ele sente por mim**_

_**O mesmo que eu sinto por você?**_

Eu quero contar para ele… eu realmente quero contar para ele… mas sabem o que me falta? Coragem.

Eu quero ser mais corajosa… quero gritar para o mundo inteiro ouvir que eu o amo! Quero dizer para todo mundo que o infantil Ash Ketchum conquistou meu coração… mas quem diz que eu consigo?

É a bendita coragem que me falta. Nós conversamos sobre qualquer coisa. Ele já me contou da sua queda pela May… que passou. Pela sua queda pela Dawn… que também passou. Mas nunca falou da sua queda por mim… e eu começo a me perguntar se ela realmente existe… se ela não é apenas uma criação da minha cabeça para eu não sofrer tanto.

Uma única pergunta… e dessa única pergunta, eu não consigo encontrar a resposta. Por mais que eu queira.

_**Quero dizer que estou amando**_

Quero mais que qualquer outra coisa… mas agora, observando você, meu amigo, eu não sei como.

E se a nossa amizade acabar por causa disso? Eu morro. Não consigo mais viver sem você Ash… não consigo.

_**Como é que vou começar?**_

_**Ele pode não me amar...**_

_**Mas eu amo você**_

Mas eu não sei como começar… por mais que eu tente… não consigo.

Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder… por que eu sei… que se eu te perder eu me perco também.

Você pode não me amar Ash. E isso me assusta mais do que você pode imaginar. Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer. Mas eu não quero deixar de te amar. Pois é com esse amor que eu consigo andar todo dia com você. É graças a esse amor que eu ainda não me entreguei às vontades de minhas irmãs. Graças a esse amor que eu não volto para casa.

_**Muitas aventuras nós passamos**_

_**E muitos tinham que insistir**_

_**Que nos amávamos, mas negávamos**_

_**Por que eu não admitia?**_

Não sei por que ainda tenho medo. Afinal… sempre estivemos juntos. SEMPRE. Eu te conheço melhor que qualquer outra pessoa. Melhor do que você mesmo. E sei que me esconde algo. Algo que se nega a me contar.

Já passamos por tantas coisas meu amor. Você já perdeu muito e eu sempre estive aqui para te consolar.

Assim como você também já ganhou muito e eu sempre estive aqui para comemorar com você.

Sempre estive com você Ash… e mesmo assim você nunca me notou. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, você nunca me notou.

Tanta gente… tanta gente já descobriu meu amor por você apenas nos olhando, mas ainda assim você não acreditava neles… e eu não os desmentia.

Brock… Tracey… Enfermeiras Joy… Policiais Jenny… tantas pessoas que eu nunca desmentia.

E agora… olhando para você… eu me pergunto o motivo de nunca tê-los desmentido. Eu me arrependo, pois meu amor é tão grande… que me admiro que caiba em meu corpo pequeno.

_**Quero dizer que estou amando**_

_**Não sei como começar...**_

_**Será que ele sente por mim...**_

E ainda hoje… eu me pergunto se você e eu poderemos um dia ficar juntos. Mas eu não sei… realmente não sei.

Eu quero tanto dizer a você que te amo… tanto, mas tenho tanto medo. Você é uma pessoa tão importante na minha vida. Acho que eu morro se te perder.

- Myst? Está tudo bem? – e como sempre… você está preocupado comigo. Não quero nem imaginar minha expressão agora. Devo estar com cara de idiota olhando para o nada… mas a verdade meu amor… é que não consigo mais esconder isso de você.

- Claro que sim Ash! Por que não estaria? – eu lhe pergunto sorrindo. Uma coisa que eu aprendi com você, meu amor, é a sorrir sempre. Pois o sorriso faz as coisas parecerem melhor. Faz nossos problemas diminuírem… e eu amo quando você me sorri de volta.

- Diga-me você! Está tão estranha…

Quando você irá parar de se preocupar comigo? Não percebe que assim eu apenas me iludo ainda mais?

- Coisa de mulher meu amigo.

- Então eu não vou entender… mas como não é nada sério – ele me olha sarcástico – então eu quero um sorriso enorme nesse rosto e… você não me pega! – e então e apenas vejo um pouco de barro vindo em minha direção.

Eu posso te amar Ash… mas às vezes… EU TENHO VONTADE DE TE MATAR!

- VOLTA AQUI SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR! ACABOU COM A MINHA CHAPINHA! – e mais uma briga boba começa entre nós, enquanto e corro atrás de você tentando te bater e você foge de mim com um imenso sorriso na cara.

Depois de um tempo eu consigo te pegar, e mesmo apanhando você continua com um enorme sorriso na cara.

- Pelo menos agora você está normal… não fica mais assim não tá? Detesto te ver triste! – e então você abre um de seus sorrisos de pasta de dente… como eu posso não me apaixonar por você Ash?!

Você podia pelo menos retribuir esse sentimento… e então sorrindo voltamos juntos para onde Brock está.

_**Ele pode não me amar…  
>Mas eu amo você!<strong>_

Você pode não me amar Ash… mas eu amo você. Muito. Mesmo que secretamente. Eu sempre vou amá-lo. Independentemente do que aconteça… eu sempre vou te amar meu amigo… meu irmão… meu amor.

_**Ele pode não me amar…  
>Mas eu amo você!<strong>_

Não importo de não ser correspondida por você meu amor… apenas quero vê-lo feliz. Com uma mulher que lhe faça feliz… se essa mulher for eu… nossa me sentirei privilegiada, a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas se não for… eu apenas lhe peço que não me abandone.

E agora… novamente… você sorri para mim e me deseja boa noite. Você me trata como se eu fosse sua irmã mais nova, mas na verdade, eu sou mais velha que você Ash… tanto na idade, quanto na maturidade do coração.

Só espero que um dia você saiba desse meu amor e me entenda. Não peço que corresponda, pois isso seria pedir demais. Simplesmente peço que me entenda e que nunca me abandone… pois eu te amo Ash Ketchum da cidade de Pallet.

- Boa noite Ash – eu lhe respondo, antes de dormir e novamente entrar no mundo dos sonhos, onde você me corresponde e onde nós somos um casal feliz.


End file.
